


Good Girl

by Suzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Play, Bathing/Washing, Bets, Community: glee_kink_meme, F/M, Puppy Play, Spanking, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma loses a bet to Will and all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glee_kink_meme prompt: Emma loses a bet to Will and has to be his sex slave for the day and do whatever he wants. puppy play and everything else. (with op's permission to focus on puppy play with no sex or everything else)

"I can't believe it," Emma said again, frowning.  


Will laughed. "Em, face it. You lost. I won, and now we play things my way."

"Oh, Will, I don't know," Emma said uncertainly. "Can't we, maybe, build up to this?"

"Nope," Will said. "We talked about it, and you agreed that this is your forfeit." He took her hands. "Look. We'll start with an hour or two. You've got your safeword if you need it. But just try it. Play with me, okay?"

Emma hesitated and then nodded.

"Good girl," Will said and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, pulling away.

"Puppies don't wear clothes, Emma," Will said gently, tugging her back. "And they don't talk, either."

Emma bit her lip but let Will continue to undress her.

When she was fully nude, he took a moment to appreciate her body before pointing to the ground. "Down, girl," he said.

Emma's wide eyes widened more, if that was even possible.

"Emma! Down," he said sternly. He met her eyes and raised his eyebrow.

Emma slowly sank to her knees.

"Good girl," he said, stroking her hair. "Stay there."

He disappeared into their bedroom and emerged a minute later with a bag and pillow. He dropped the pillow next to the couch and sat beside it. "Okay, girl." He patted the pillow. "This is your bed today. Come here."

Emma hesitated. She started to stand, but Will stopped her. "That's not how puppies walk," he said. "Now come here. Bed."

Slowly, Emma started to crawl across the room towards Will, her face bright red. "Good girl," he praised her when she finally reached him. He leaned forward and gave her a hug, and she was stiff under his hands. "That was so good. Good puppies get a reward." He settled her in front of him, pulled a hairbrush out of his bag and began to brush her hair gently. He kept murmuring to her how good she was as the brush flowed through her locks and finally, she began to relax. He smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head as he reached into his bag again.

He kept his voice as soothing as he could. "Here's pretty paws for the pretty puppy," he said, sliding reddish brown furred mitts on to her hands. "And pretty ears," he continued, sliding an eared headband on her head. "And of course, a pretty collar." He gently buckled a deep blue collar around her throat. He leaned back and admired his handiwork. "You are such a good girl," he said. "But...I think there's something missing. Lie down, girl."

Emma stretched herself down on the ground. Will pulled two last items out of the bag and set them on the ground. He started stroking Emma's back, slowly working his way down to her ass. He rested one hand on the small of her back and picked up the small bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his finger and lightly touched it to her back hole.

Emma flinched and jerked her head around. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the puppy tail buttplug next to her. "Oh, God, Will," she gasped.

Will smacked her on the ass, hard. "Bad girl," he said sternly. "Quiet!"

Breathing hard, Emma stared at Will, who couldn't tell if she was turned on, terrified or both. Finally, Emma turned back around and buried her head in her arms.

Will sighed. "Don't be scared, puppy. It's going to be okay." Emma nodded her head, so quickly he almost missed it. He patted her back and said, "On your knees, then, girl." There was a pause and then Emma brought herself to her knees, keeping her face down and hidden.

He couldn't use too much lube, or else she'd have a hard time keeping it in, but he didn't want to hurt her, either. He took his time, lubing his finger some more and slowly stretching her little by little. He added a touch more lube to the plug and lined it up. Emma gave a sudden intake of breath, but didn't speak.

"Good girl," he said approvingly. He slid the plug in as carefully as he could, her breath hitching as he worked it in and out until it finally was in place. The plug itself was a short and fairly narrow oval, but the tail stood out several inches from her bottom. "Oh, Emma, you look so pretty," he told her, petting her ass.

To his delight, Emma gave a cautious wiggle, sending the tail wagging gently. He laughed. "Oh, that is my good girl," he crooned, lifting her torso and giving her a big hug. "That was beautiful, puppy. Let's go get you a reward now." He stood and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. He found a box of her favorite soft, non-crumbly cookies and pulled one out. "Okay, girl, sit for your treat."

Emma knelt and carefully settled her bottom down on her calves, trying not to dislodge her tail. Her eyes flew open wide as it hit her leg and almost reverberated inside her. Will tried not to smile. "Good girl. Open wide!" He broke off a chunk of cookie and put it in her waiting mouth. He fed her two cookies, bite by bite.

"Bet you're thirsty now, pup," Will said. He took one of Emma's pie tins and filled it with water, setting it down next to the counter. "Go on, girl. Drink up."

She stared at the pie tin doubtfully. She moved one paw forward but set it down again, looking conflicted.

"Here, sweetie," Will said after another moment, sliding it closer. "Come on, now, puppy. Take a nice drink."

Emma eyed the dish again and took the two crawls forward. She lowered her face to the water and awkwardly began to lap at it. She splashed more onto herself and spilled more onto the floor than ended up in her mouth, which made her groan. She lifted her damp face towards Will, nose wrinkled.

"It's just water, puppy," Will said, laughing. "Shake it off."

Emma did as he instructed, but a few stubborn drops clung to her. She wiped at them with her paw and froze. She tucked her paws under her knees and looked up at Will with big, worried eyes.

"Good job, girl," Will said, and Emma relaxed. "Ready to play?"

He went back to the living room and Emma followed him as far as the doorway. Will pulled a bouncy ball from his bag and tossed it lightly in her direction. "Fetch, girl!" he said, as it rolled past her. "Go on, girl. Fetch the ball," he urged her.

Emma just looked at him, disbelief and disdain crossing her face in turn. She sat there a moment and then decided. Head held high for the first time, she crawled towards him and made sure her tail wagged as she continued past him, circled and plopped herself onto her puppy bed. She held his gaze and delicately began licking at her wrist above the paw.

"Uh," Will cleared his throat, wondering if she knew just how hot he thought she looked at that moment. Judging from the new glint in her eyes, she did. "Okay. No playing right now. How about a bath? Does puppy want a bath?"

Emma pawed at the ground, just a little, and looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Okay, sweetie," Will said, bending down to kiss her head. "You are such a good girl, Emma," he said, sounding proud. "Now, you stay here while I start the bath. Okay? Stay."

Emma tried to make herself comfortable on the pillow, but her knees were starting to ache and it wasn't easy to curl up tightly enough to fit. She glanced towards the bathroom, and climbed onto the couch. She gave a sigh to feel the softness under her and relaxed.

Until a sharp crack landed on her ass and the sudden bloom of pain made her jump. "Bad girl," Will told her, frowning. "Puppies don't get to lie down on the couch. Off!"

Emma gave him her best guilt inducing puppy dog eyes and rubbed at her knees.

Will softened. "Oh, puppy. I'm sorry, I didn't think. But you don't have permission to be on the couch. Get down." He raised his hand to spank her again and Emma slid down with a mournful glance. "Good girl," he said. "All right, it's bath time." Before she could move, he lifted her up into his arms.

He smiled at her. "I love my puppy. I don't want her hurt," he said.

Emma leaned in and gave his cheek a little lick. Face flaming, she buried her head in his shoulder.

He gave her a squeeze and couldn't stop his happy grin. He carried her in and deposited her in the bath tub. She was back on her knees, so he took her bath backrest and slid it under her. Now her bottom was higher in the air, but the pressure was off her joints.

There was just a few inches of water in the tub, along with a washcloth. He wrung it out and started wiping her face. He worked his way down, soaping her neck and throat before reaching down and gently washing and kneading at her breasts. "Good puppy," he murmured soothingly. He spun the washcloth around her navel and dipped just a bit lower before starting back up her chest again. She let out a little sigh.

He lifted one of her arms to wash and then the other. He kept up a steady stream of compliments as he scrubbed her back and legs before making his way to her ass and then her pussy. "Got to make sure puppy stays clean," he said, doing just that. When Emma's hips and tail started wagging, he finished with one last stroke that made Emma whimper. He flipped on the hand held shower and let it rain over Emma until the soap was gone. "All clean," he said cheerfully, ignoring the frustrated look on her face.

"Come on, girl," he said, patting her ass. "Up we go." He set her down on the bath mat and reached for the towel. He knelt down to dry her but didn't move fast enough - she shook her hair out, sprinkling his face with water. He coughed as she smiled angelically.  


  
"All right, pup," he said, toweling her off. "Nice aim." He finished drying her bottom, tapping at her tail and grinning at her intake of breath. "Bed now, girl. I'll be right there with your brush." He sent her off with a light spank and watched her tail wiggle away.

When he found her a few minutes later, she was curled up with her head on her pillow. "Hey, girl, sit up," Will said. He slid down behind her and started slowly brushing out her hair.

When he finished, he rested his hands on her puppy ears. "You ready to come back, Emma?" At her nod, he slipped the headband and mitts off. "Bend over, Em," he said, and removed the tail.

She slowly straightened herself again, keeping her back to Will for a moment. He lightly touched her shoulder. "Em? You okay?" he asked, worried.

She turned around. "I am," she said. "I-yes. I am. But I am suddenly so tired."

Will smiled in relief. "I'm glad. Thank you for playing with me." He touched her face gently. "That was a lot of fighting to stay in submission, that's why you're tired now." He laughed. "Well, mostly submission. Your face, when the ball rolled past you. That was classic."

Emma smiled. "Your face, when I decided to play on my own terms. Also classic."

"You really were beautiful. Do you think that, maybe," he trailed off.

"Oh, Will. I don't know. I'm so tired and I'm turned on and, all right, I didn't hate it," Emma admitted. "That's all I am prepared to say right now." She sighed. "But if there's a next time, just, please, Will. Get me knee pads and please let me mop the floors first."

Will's answer was prompt and heartfelt. "Deal."

"Good. Now please finish what you started in the bath before I go crazy," Emma said. She grinned at him and slid the ear headband onto his head. "And then we'll see what happens next."


End file.
